This study is designed to further examine the pharmacokinetics of vancomycin in volunteers with renal dysfunction requireing hemodialysis with cellulose triacetate (CT) dialyzers. Vancomycin doses of 15 mg/kg and 30 mg/kg given during hemodialysis and 15 mg/kg given between hemodialysis treatments will be compared. The plasma and dialysate vancomycin concentration profiles over the 8 day study period will be determined.